hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Worldwide wave of action
:See also Wikipedia:Occupy Central (2014) The '''Worldwide wave of action' is an ongoing protest that will run from April 4, 2014 until the Fourth of July. It is a continuation of the Occupy movement and is being organized by Anonymous. Feeling that the potential of the Occupy movement had not been met, particularly with regard to the banking sector, and energized by new revelations about government surveillance grassroots pressure for a return to the demonstrations of 2011 and 2012. Anonymous, Occupiers and independent activists began organizing in 2013. Occupy Central (2014) Official website Omnipotent music video on Youtube :May Day Traditional May Day protests have been large in years surrounding Occupy, and 2014 is no exception. Protests have been recorded in the US puppet states of Turkey, Iraq, Malaysia, the Philippines and South Korea. US targets Iran and Nepal and target+former target Cambodia also demonstrated. European nations held largely peaceful demonstrations in the UK and Italy and a France deeply divided as ever between the hard left and the hard right US co-conspirators.Police crack down on May Day protests in Turkey, Cambodia-On International Workers’ Day, rallies turn violent in Turkey; Russians hold first May 1 march in Red Square since 1991 Al Jazeera, May 1, 2014 10:53AM ET A new year, and possibly a new era of Russia's return to support for its Communist roots was perhaps signified by a May Day parade being held on Red Square for the first time since the USSR's dissolution. The placards were in support of Russia's holding of the line against US regime change in Ukraine. Communists also marched in Ukraine. There is evidence of Google's manipulation of search results, see cite.Searching for a target on Google Books, a verbatim search phrase yielded no results at all. Having mistakenly made a typo, however, a host of results showed up. It appeared as though the software to hide results that Google did not want to display did not play nice with the software to prompt searchers with results they might have preferred instead of a potential typo So it is no suprise that Google has showed at the top of searches for "Worldwide wave of action", a piece from the usually helpful GlobalResearch.org entitled, "Propaganda Psy-Op? Worldwide Wave of Action". Their view is understandable. It is obvious that the Arab Spring was contrived to take over Libya, make an unsuccessful grab for Syria, and set back the movements in Tunisia years and in Egypt decades, with tiny token gains. In fact, the result of the Egyptian revolution, a strong military government, was EXACTLY the result that dictator Mubarek had ASKED the US for.the US embassy cables GuardianThe US embassy cables: The documents-The GuardianLater, when the plan to install them was a go, and the WikiLeaks documents had been release, and it was more important to cover up the army's planned role, Mubarek was to say that the army would not stand in the way of the democratic process : The Wikileaks: The Egyptian Regime Chapter Wednesday, August 31, 2011 -Military will ensure smooth success to a civilian even if it's Gamal Mubarak So what was Occupy's role in all this? From the puppet masters' perspective, to make the less savvy activists ENJOY regime change. But it did not make a whole lot of difference to real activists, who cannot possibly miss the implications of thousands of dead in Egypt by the hands of a military government. In fact, the next item on the Google Search page sort of proves this point. It is even more unhelpful, given its promise to be helpful. waveofaction.org is the place": https://waveofaction.org/ Every business and government site in the US is (no longer secretly) gathering information on everyone, but .org has a sign-in page where everyone gives their e-mail? Not all of us read Facebook's privacy policy saying effectively, "our policy maintains your privacy unless it doesn't" and then go ahead and sign up, you know. Background Feeling that the potential of the Occupy movement had not been met, particularly with regard to the banking sector, and energized by new revelations about government surveillance grassroots pressure for a return to the demonstrations of 2011 and 2012. Anonymous, Occupiers and independent activists began organizing in 2013. Omnipotent music video The movement got a boost in the form of a music video titled Omnipotent featuring Wikipedia:Eminem, Wikipedia:Ice Cube, and Wikipedia:Korn released on YouTube in mid February. As of mid March is had over 175,000 views. South Korea South Korea's activist community has become famous for its fusion of the frivolous activity of fashion and the serious one of activism(can't find this story- one-off urban legend?). One can scarcely imagine the one not devaluing the other, but...whatever it takes? Cambodia's demonstrations were turned violent by the "gimme" would-be-bourgeoisie who have joined the US regime change elite in draining the word 'democracy' of all meaning with their gratuitous use of it as a synonym for capitalism. Russia, Libya, China-all the socialist and communist governments are plagued by them. See also * Wikipedia:Occupy Central (2014) * Voice-to-text signage References External links * Official website * Omnipotent music video on Youtube Category:Anonymous (group) Category:Occupy movement Category:2014 protests Category:Protests against mass surveillance Category:Hacker groups Category:Internet-based activism Category:Internet activism Category:Activism Category:Activism by type Category:Political activism Category:Politics Category:Online politics Category:Internet culture Category:Community organizing Category:Web applications Category:Politics and technology Category:Non-violent direct action Category:Political movements Category:Populism Category:Anti-corporate activism Category:Protests Category:2011 protests Category:Nonviolent resistance movements Category:Culture jamming Category:Impact of the Arab Spring Category:Great Recession Category:Nonviolent occupation Category:Direct action Category:Social movements Category:Anarchist movements Category:Temporary populated places Category:Protest tactics Category:Anarchist theory Category:Civil disobedience Category:Protests by type